


We Make A Good Team

by ceralynn



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:46:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceralynn/pseuds/ceralynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dee and Charlie's first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Make A Good Team

"Fuck me, Charlie."

The words ring in his ears even as his pounding heart beats over them, and he knows, hell, he's known from the beginning what Dee's expectations are here. His mind flashes back to when she was pregnant, the poor men they'd interviewed for the position of 'father', the insults simply variations of 'jerk' and 'turkey' but so skillfully landed from her lovely mouth.

"Charlie?"

He realizes finally that he's frozen, that his body will no longer cooperate with his mind's instruction and, quietly, he hates himself. Because truly, he'd like nothing more than to make love to this amazing, unclothed woman beneath him, to show her what she means to him physically, to communicate, body and soul, that they belong with each other. But he can't move. Largely, anyway. He finds it in himself to shake his head, to close his eyes.

My god, is he crying?

Charlie takes a deep breath, pulls himself away from the emotionality he chooses not to allow himself. "I am so sorry."

"What?"

"It's not cause you're not gorgeous, cause you are," Charlie starts, looking into her eyes. "And it's not cause I haven't thought about this for years, cause I have, I just.."

The compassion, the utter lack of judgement in Dee's eyes unhinges him, and he turns away with a sob. He wonders for a fraction of a second how she became this way, so understanding, so compassionate toward his unique and assuredly bizarre needs.

"We don't have to," she whispers, the composure in her voice startling. She touches his face delicately, like he's made of glass, like she was just about to make love to an angel.

"Charlie, listen, it's okay. We don't have to do anything you don't want to."

Charlie's mind hearkens back to his talk with Mac, to his abject expression of the grossness of sex, but he can't imagine how Mac may have communicated this to Dee. Why would he? They hate each other, do they not? No, this from Dee can only come from a careful observation of himself, observation of things he knows Mac and Dennis have not, could not pick up in a thousand years.

"I love you," he whispers, settling down into the skin of her neck. "Dee.. Dee, I love you."

It's not the first time she's heard it. She's heard it two hundred times from her scumbag parents passing themselves off as loving human beings. From her own dickbag brother at that airport, so desperately professing his adoration. But this time, _this time_ , she really believes it.

"I love you, too, Charlie."

She rubs his back until he falls asleep, truly confident in the new tomorrow on the horizon.


End file.
